


I Should Be Wearing A Dress (Sometimes)

by run_jhope_run



Series: Rome/Siwoo/Maru - one shots, drabbles, etc [2]
Category: C-Clown
Genre: Autistic Maru, Blind Siwoo, Deaf Rome, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin isn't exactly a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Be Wearing A Dress (Sometimes)

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” Taemin said, patting Jaejoon’s hand as he and Barom sat down on the bed. “But it is kind of important.”

“Okay.” Barom played with Jaejoon’s fringe as Taemin started signing again.

“I’m not a man.” Taemin wished that sign language would let him say it more elaborately. “Some of the time I am a woman, some of the time a man, but mostly neither.”

Jaejoon frowned, obviously confused.

“Genderfluid?” Barom asked. Taemin nodded, smiling. “Do you want me to use different pronouns?”

“Uh, they? Maybe? Please?” Taemin bit his lip. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Barom leant across and kissed his partner’s lips.

Jaejoon still had his eyebrows furrowed. “W-what does this mean?”

“Oh gosh.” Taemin’s hand flew to their mouth. “Jaejoon, I can still be a boy if you want…”

“It’s not that!” Jaejoon nearly shouted. He lowered his voice quickly. “It’s got past me just being attracted to you as a man.” Whilst Barom was bisexual and Taemin was pansexual, Jaejoon only liked males. Of course he would start to re-question his sexuality, and Jaejoon hated change.

“Then what is it?”

“I just don’t get it.”

“What don’t you get?”

“How do you know? That you’re genderfluid.” Jaejoon tried out the word, then resumed his hand flapping. “I don’t understand.”

Taemin took up Jaejoon’s hand again, with Jaejoon’s help finding it. “Well, some days I want to put on a dress and be called ‘she’ and act cute and, you know, be treated like a girl, then sometimes I want to work out and shoot stuff and only wear trousers and it even makes me feel sick if I wear the wrong thing, but mostly I’m...meh.”

Jaejoon still didn’t look like he understood, but as Taemin couldn’t see that they couldn’t know. Jaejoon also kissed Taemin.

“Wait, this doesn’t mean you don’t want to have sex anymore, right?”

Taemin gave Jaejoon a wink, and the latter and Barom were rushing to close the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is half based on my experiences of coming out as genderfluid. Out of two people, one will be confused and the other will ask what pronouns I use. (Obviously I'm not going out with anyone, unlike Tae)
> 
> In other news, what is my life.


End file.
